The Last Memory
by xxHeadInTheStarsxx
Summary: When you're life is ending, there are only some things that you need to do before you die, some things that you have a last chance of doing. Smitchie one-shot.


**A/N: This is kind of pointless. A one-shot and stuff. But let me tell you that I worked really hard on this. It took me days to complete all of this. Really, the only reason why I even wrote this was because it was stuck in my head and wouldn't come out. But after seeing that I worked so long on this, I'm actually kinda proud of it. It's not my best, but I still am happy about how it turned out. The beginning is fluff while the end...well it's not. It was supposed to be a Sonny/Chad fic since I'm totally in love with them, but I'm missing Smitchie so Smitchie this was!  
Reviews would be nice!**

The Last Memory

* * *

_Good news is no news.

* * *

_

_"I'm sorry to tell you this, but from the looks of it, you have about one week. I suggest that you live life to its fullest…"_

Shane only imagined the pain within him every time he stared at Mitchie, the woman he loves, the person he was supposed to marry, the one he promised to never to leave. But Shane was done imagining because it was all real now, and all those promises were now left with a question mark. There was no camera in front of them that was capable of stopping, rewinding, or erasing, and there was no alarm clock to wake him up from an awful dream. Shane may have happily escaped from that dreadful area in his brain but only to open his eyes into another nightmare.

Shane felt Mitchie stir next to him. It was nearly dawn, and he hasn't slept a wink. He had bags underneath his bloodshot eyes, his hair was beginning to curl, and his face was pale white. He didn't want to scare the poor girl, so Shane got up and splashed cool water onto his face. He felt refreshed – for a split second. Shane sighed and stared at himself. He glanced at the clock that hung quietly near the doorframe and read 5:26 AM. Shane silently groaned, wishing that he slept instead of having thoughts race marathons through his mind.

Shane heard Mitchie stir again. She let out a tired noise. "Shane?" her quiet and sweet voice filled Shane's ears like music. "Where are you?" she asked, sounding half-asleep. Shane smiled and stepped out of the bathroom, joining his girlfriend back in bed. Mitchie snuggled in Shane's arms. "Hmm, I lost you for a sec." she muttered against his bare chest. Shane embraced Mitchie back, running his fingers through her strands of straight brown hair. Mitchie immediately fell back asleep, her head tucked protectively between Shane's shoulders and her arms around his torso – the perfect position.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby." Shane whispered into her hair, fearing that his voice would crack. He shut his eyes tightly as he felt them watering. He would not let tears escape. Shane Gray was a man. Men did not cry. Shane slightly tightened his grip on Mitchie, hating the fact that later today he would have to let go. "I'm not going to leave you." He whispered, though Mitchie was already back to sleep. It didn't make a difference anyways. Shane was talking to himself more than he was talking to Mitchie.

* * *

_And you just feel like you want to spend every waking moment with her.

* * *

_

Shane earned around three hours of sleep. (If one would call waking up every half hour to a terrible nightmare sleep.) Though, it hardly mattered to him. What was important was that Mitchie was still in his arms – which she still was. Shane fully opened his eyes and stared at his girlfriend. Mitchie was still tangled in him, snoozing. Shane managed to smile through the drowsiness he's experiencing. Just seeing Mitchie could make him smile brighter than the shimmering sea under the sun.

Shane could remember the day when he realized that he was in love with Mitchie. They were young, they were naïve, but Shane knew what he wanted, what he _needed_. And what he needed was to be with Mitchie every second of every day. She was like the oxygen around him. Shane _needed _her more than he _wanted _her – which was a first in Shane Gray's life. If she wasn't with him, Shane wouldn't know how he'd survive.

Mitchie peeked her eyes open, yawning. She stretched and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. She turned to face Shane and smiled. It was like they had the same effect on each other. One look and a smile can easily form on their faces. "Good morning, popstar." She always greeted him that way. And she was the _only_ person who was allowed to call Shane a "popstar". Shane smiled and pecked her softly on the lips.

"Good morning," he whispered back, "how was your sleep?" he asked, fully embracing her again. Mitchie shifted and wrapped her arms around Shane's neck, lightly pressing her forehead with his.

"I was dreaming." She whispered secretly as if she was a secret agent. She smirked at Shane whom was chuckling silently. "It had you and me and we did all of these crazy things together." Shane smiled and closed his eyes. Her voice was soothing, like touching something soft like calm waters.

"Oh, do tell." He said, smirking right back. Mitchie giggled and lovingly pecked Shane in the lips.

"Well for starters, I played a concert just for you! Our friends were there…screaming…but I still dedicated the concert to you! I sang a cheesy song that was also just for you." Shane laughed and shook his head. Of course Mitchie would have a dream like that. "Oh, and then we were on a beach! We ran around in the sand, and I totally soaked your pretty boy hair when we were in the ocean." Mitchie teased. Shane gasped overdramatically, pretending to be offended.

"My hair is _sexy_! It's not 'pretty boy' hair!" he defended himself. Mitchie laughed and ruffled his curls.

"Alright, alright, your hair is sexy." She admitted. Shane smirked cheekily. "Then we were inside this beach house. I cooked you _the best_ dinner ever, and you totally loved it. We ate it outside in the front porch so we could watch the sunset. And wow, the sunset was beautiful." Shane raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, giving her a strange look.

"This is the longest dream I've ever heard." He said.

"Shhh, I'm not done yet!" Mitchie retorted playfully. Shane chuckled and shook his head. "Okay, then you and I were right under the stars, still at the beach. We just stared at the stars before us, and I told you each and every one of my secrets." Shane laughed.

"Would I _want _to know these secrets?" He joked. Mitchie laughed and teasingly smacked his chest.

"It gets weirder though. Then the next thing I see is I'm going around to every person that I know, and I apologized for every bad thing I've ever done to them. I hugged them and poured my soul out to them. When I reached you, I just hugged you, saying that I'm sorry that I had to go…?" Shane's bright eyes dimmed. He looked down, thinking how ironic that was. "It was random. Then I said goodbye." Shane didn't think he could handle the rest. It was too much for him, too much emotion. "Then I said that I loved you…and I woke up."

Shane sat there silently for a moment. He touched his chest, thinking that he heard something shatter – his heart. He felt a light pain run through his body, and it wasn't because he was sad. Shane wanted to scream and curse to the world because the pain was just too much. He breathed, trying to relax himself. Yes, that was all he needed to do. Relax.

Shane was caught off guard when Mitchie straddled on top of him. She smiled innocently down at him and cupped his cheeks, giving him a chaste kiss. "Don't think about it." Shane looked at her, confused, but the pain was going away slowly. "Whatever you're thinking about, just don't think about it. Come on, I'll make you some breakfast." Mitchie hopped off of Shane and took his hand with hers, leading him into the kitchen. And like that, the pain was gone.

Mitchie began to make pancakes, and Shane was growing hungry and bored. He sneaked up behind his girlfriend and took her into his arms again. Shane rested his chin on Mitchie's head, rocking her side-to-side as she continued to make breakfast. Mitchie giggled. "I don't think I'm going to finish this if you keep on doing that." She threatened playfully.

"But the smell is just so irresistible." Shane teased, kissing Mitchie's neck. Mitchie let out a high pitched squeal that was soon followed by a roll of laughter.

"If you like your pancakes burned, then so be it, Shane." She said, turning around to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him tenderly on the lips.

Shane wanted to do this every morning with her. He didn't want it to stop. He wanted to be selfish and have Mitchie to all himself, to spend every moment of the day possible with her and only her. It's not a bad thing to do that…right? No, what he wanted wasn't a bad thing. It was completely normal. All Shane wanted was just to be happy…

Shane dipped Mitchie down low and gave her a mischievous smirk. Mitchie giggled again and captured Shane's lips into another loving kiss.

And Mitchie made Shane happy. Happier than he could ever be.

The two saw smoke rising from the corner of their eyes. "Oh crap!" Shane yelled, grabbing the fire extinguisher from the cabinets under the sink. Mitchie clutched to him tightly, standing behind him. Once Shane parched the fire, he sighed in relief, giving Mitchie an award winning smile. "Only you are capable of burning _pancakes_." He joked, pinching her nose. Mitchie scrunched up her nose and giggled.

"Hey, it's your fault for distracting me." She said, defending herself. Shane placed the fire extinguisher back in its place and smirked conceitedly at Mitchie.

"Oh, so I distract you? How so?" he asked, pretending to looked intrigued. Mitchie stuck her tongue out at him and walked back to get another pan and another box of pancake mix. "Come on, baby, admit it, rockstars like Shane Gray turn you on." He teased, standing in the way between Mitchie and the box of pancake mix.

"I'm not admitting anything because that is so not true." Mitchie replied back, giving Shane a confident smile. "Now give me the pancake mix." She ordered, reaching behind Shane to take it. Shane grabbed it before Mitchie could lay her hands on it and held it high up in the air.

"You want it?" he asked, smirking smugly down at his small girlfriend. Mitchie jumped up, attempting to catch it, but it seemed like each time she tried to retrieve it, the box raised higher.

"Give it, Shane!" she whined, sounding like a frustrated five-year-old. Shane laughed and stood on the tip of his toes, raising the box to the highest. "Shane!" Mitchie complained. "What are we going to eat for breakfast?" she asked, trying to change Shane's mind. She pouted at him and folded her arms across her chest, faking frustration. Shane laughed, adoring her cute little act.

"Just say it and you'll get it." Shane chanted in her ears, circling around her. Mitchie raised her eyebrows at Shane, looking as if she just thought of a bright plan. Shane stopped, staring curiously at his girlfriend's sudden change in emotion. Mitchie pressed Shane up against the counter, running her fingers down his well built chest. "What are you doing?" Shane asked, amused.

"You know…stuff." Mitchie replied, winking seductively. Shane couldn't handle it. He dropped the pancake mix and gave Mitchie a passionate kiss. Mitchie immediately pulled back and grabbed the box before Shane could move. "And this is why Mitchie Torres has the most amazing brain in the world! She has officially outsmarted Shane Gray!" she said as if she was announcing it on live TV. Shane laughed and shook his head. He walked over to the living room and decided to wait patiently – even if it killed him. But he did it anyways.

Because Mitchie made him happy…

* * *

_Well for starters, I played a concert just for you! Our friends were there…screaming…but I still dedicated the concert to you! I sang a cheesy song that was also just for you.

* * *

_

"So what are your plans for today, baby?" Mitchie asked, accidentally interrupting Shane while he was playing a song. Shane played the wrong cord, creating an awful noise, and dropped his pick, groaning. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were busy." Mitchie said quickly, slowly walking backwards towards the door. Shane smiled weakly at his girlfriend, his dark eyes illuminating.

"It's fine, Mitchie." He stared down at his guitar, tapping the strings tightly with his fingertips. "Um, can you call the guys and our friends for me? Tell them to meet me up at the park by five, kay?" He said sweetly, not sounding one percent demanding like Shane usually does. Mitchie smiled and nodded her head, walking out.

Shane picked up his guitar pick and began to strum again. He needed to write a special song, a song that could bring tears to anyone's eyes…no he didn't want them to cry. That was the last thing he wanted to see. He wanted this song to bring joy and pure bliss to his friends' hearts, not heartrending pain.

Shane just needed to think. He looked out against his balcony, watching the cars buzz by quickly. "Shane, I called them!" He suddenly heard Mitchie's faded voice behind the glass doors. Shane smiled and nodded. He knew what he was going to write about.

Mitchie was like his dose of common sense, or in other words, his most famous inspiration. It doesn't take Einstein to realize the magic behind Shane Gray's new songs was none other than Mitchie Torres – Shane's angel from Heaven. If it came from Nate or Jason, the song would be something intense or free. If it came from Shane, it came from the heart. It was like experiencing love all over again if a person would listen to one of Shane's song for a split second. Falling over and over and over and you couldn't stop. But that was the point. To never stop falling.

By 5:00 PM, everyone sat in the grass in the middle of the park, confused. Everyone was confronting Mitchie, wondering why the heck they were in here in the first place, especially in a public place like the park. There were _people_ – people who knew who they were. And apparently, someone alerted the paparazzi because the group of friends couldn't look anywhere else without seeing bright lights blocking their vision.

"Where's Shane?" Tess hissed, annoyed. Mitchie shrugged unworriedly, and Tess rolled her eyes. "I'm going to whip his ass if he's going to do something stupid." Tess muttered, shaking her head.

"I second that." Nate said.

"Oh, come on, guys, maybe Shane has something special in for us. This could be something that we will all cherish and remember!" Jason said, trying to ease up the intensity around the group. He tried to ignore the people with cameras who were walking closer to him, pressing their precious cameras closer to his face. Jason covered his eyes, irritated. "But, if Shane doesn't show up then you two can definitely whip his ass."

"Guys, stop complaining please." Mitchie begged, rubbing her head. A camera was shoved into her face and was flashing repeatedly. The lights almost blinded Mitchie. She groaned and covered her face, trying to walk away. "Where the heck is the security?" she murmured.

"Seriously, if Shane doesn't show up then I'll go with Nate and Tess and-" Before Caitlyn could even finish, music began to blast, filling everyone's ears quickly. The paparazzi winced, almost falling to their knees, while the group of friends stood still, confusion written all over their eyes. Another cord was strummed loudly. The waters stirred and the birds flew up in the sky, wanting to get away from the noise. But Mitchie knew that wasn't noise. She took a step towards the source of the sound.

"Shane," she whispered, smiling. As if on cue, Shane stepped out of the forest with his guitar in hand. It was connected to the amps somewhere, but nobody could see where it led to. They all looked around, trying to find the source large amplifiers since Shane couldn't make such a _loud _noise all by himself.

"Hey, guys," Shane said, smiling cheekily at them. Nate, Jason, Tess, and Caitlyn just stared. Shane could read the bewilderment in their eyes, causing him to laugh. He looked over at Mitchie whom was smiling giddily at him, like always. "Well, since I was getting _three _death threats if I waited a little longer, I decided to step out." He said, eyeing his friends. Shane's throat almost dried up as he said that certain word. _Death_. He ignored the pain that was suddenly racing inside of him and placed a smile on his luscious lips.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nate asked, astonished.

"And how the hell are you doing this?" Jason asked, feeling more amazed than shocked. He looked around, ignoring the paparazzi that were circling all of them again. "This is so cool! Do you have invisible amps or something?" He asked, intrigued, earning an eye roll from everybody but Mitchie.

"Okay…what is happening?" Tess asked.

"Yeah, we're really confused." Caitlyn said, stepping closer. Shane's eyes moved their way back to Mitchie. They all waited for her question, her reaction, _anything _but the silence she was portraying. Shane smiled at her, and Mitchie's grin widened.

"I think we're getting a free concert." Mitchie said, giggling.

"And that is why she is the smartest one out of all of you guys." Shane said, pointing back and forth between his friends. Tess sneered, Nate glared, Jason raised an eyebrow, and Caitlyn simply looked annoyed. Mitchie giggled and every eye turned back onto her. "Ah, that sweet sound." Shane sighed, causing Mitchie to blush immensely. "And this is why I'm going to play you five, five new songs." Shane turned the volume up on his guitar. "I suggest that you a step back unless you brought earplugs." He joked.

Shane began to strum his guitar. His friends allowed the burning noise of music fill their ears. But their anger and annoyance began to die down once they realized who these songs were written and dedicated for: _them_. Each new song was something they could recall, something that they could call their own.

The one about the blonde who was going to set the world on fire (in a good way) made Tess smile. The song that mentioned a curly haired guy who fell in love so many times caused Nate to chuckle. Everyone instantly thought about Jason when they heard the blissful song about random emotions – who was rocking back and forth while it played. The one about music evolving and getting better, never dying, immediately became on Caitlyn's top ten favorites. But the last song, the song that caused every head, friend, paparazzi, or bystander, turned to face Mitchie. The song about unbelievable love than any person would yearn to experience even for just a moment. Like a fairytale.

Mitchie and Shane's fairytale.

* * *

_Oh, and then we were on a beach! We ran around in the sand, and I totally soaked your pretty boy hair when we were in the ocean.

* * *

_

"Where exactly are we actually going?" Mitchie asked. She was dressed in a sweatshirt and shorts with her bathing suit under. Shane was wearing dark blue swimming trunks and a tight white shirt that perfectly outlined his abs. Both had suitcases in the backseat, but after all of those obvious hints, Mitchie was still confused. "The beach?" she asked, looking at the beautiful California coast. Shane smirked and shrugged nonchalantly, trying to act vague and mysterious. Mitchie laughed and pulled her sunglasses to her eyes. "Well then, Mr. Quiet-Guy, I'll just have to wait and find out."

"Don't worry, we're almost here." Shane said, making a turn in a dirt path. Mitchie looked at the edge of the rolled down window, wondering why Shane told her to wear a bathing suit and pack clothes for the beach if they were going to a _forest. _Mitchie knew better than to press on though. She liked surprises anyways, and Shane Gray was definitely filled with surprises.

Mitchie felt the car stop. She looked straightforward and her eyes widened. "Oh my God," she whispered. In front of her was a large, beautiful, and _expensive _beach house that rested in the edge of the forest, not too far from the beach that was ahead. "Shane, is this-"

"Our beach house." Shane stated proudly. "For the meantime though. I rented it out for a couple of days. I thought that we needed a break from Los Angeles, and I found this beach house looking so lonely, so I thought 'what the heck' and now it's ours for the weekend." Mitchie squealed and hugged Shane tightly, saying thank you continuously. Shane smiled. He was relieved to see her ecstatic. It was like Mitchie's happiness brought him happiness, like a give and take.

"Oh, Shane, I love it!" Mitchie gushed, kissing his cheek. "You are by far the best boyfriend in the whole universe!" she said, clapping her hands. "Come on; let's go put our clothes in so we can go to the beach!" Mitchie was already out the door and attempted to grab her large suitcase.

"Hold on there, pretty lady." Shane said, taking the heavy suitcase for her. "God, what the hell do you have in here? We're not staying in there for a year." Shane winced as he brought the suitcase to the front door. It was like carrying a bag of boulders in his weak arms. Mitchie grabbed Shane's arms and laughed.

"You can do it, muscle man."

"If I break a bone then I'm blaming you." Shane mischievously threatened, smirking heartily. Mitchie laughed and leaned against the doorframe, waiting for Shane to pull out the keys to open the house. Shane slipped the silver key in and the door swung open with ease. Mitchie walked in and gasped. The furniture was already arranged to Mitchie's liking, the windows were perfectly clear with no fingerprints whatsoever, and each object in the whole house just pleased Mitchie. She sighed and lovingly wrapped her arms around Shane's neck.

"You're the perfect boyfriend." She whispered, giving Shane a kiss. Shane smiled and kissed her back. He reluctantly pulled away, knowing that Mitchie would want to go to the beach as soon as possible.

Mitchie walked upstairs and dragged her suitcase into the room. Shane watched her go, and his smile was still on his lips. Suddenly, he began to wobble. Shane gripped onto the table, trying to ease himself. _No, no, no, no! Not now!_ He pleaded, trying to regain balance. Shane felt a searing fire blast through his legs. He grunted and leaned his entire body wait against the table. "Hold on, I'm almost done!" he heard Mitchie call from upstairs. Shane couldn't do this, not now. With all of his willpower, he told his body to keep on going, to keep living.

Mitchie walked downstairs and gave Shane a funny look. "What are you doing to that table? Come on, unpack so we can go swimming!" she giggled, taking Shane's hand. Her touch was like medicine. Once their hands reached contact, the ache disappeared, just like every other time. Shane wondered how long this was going to keep on going because he knew that Mitchie wouldn't be able to "cure" him every time by just touching. But Shane decided not to worry about it this right now. All he needed to do was continue on with his plans.

After unloading their clothes, Shane and Mitchie walked hand-in-hand towards the beach. Shane laid the soft towel against the pure white sand and rested on it. Mitchie sat next to him, rubbing sunscreen on her pale skin. "It's so gorgeous out here, all alone. Do we have any neighbors out here?" Mitchie asked, squeezing the bottle of sunscreen as hard as she could.

"Nope, I made sure that it was just going to be you and me." Shane said, pecking Mitchie in the lips. Mitchie smiled and squirted sunscreen on Shane's chest. "What are you doing?" Shane laughed as Mitchie rubbed his chest.

"You're going to burn. I don't think girls would like their favorite popstar red." She said, moving the sunscreen onto his shoulders. Shane laughed.

"It's okay; I know you just wanna touch me." He winked. Mitchie blushed furiously and stifled a smile.

"In your dreams, honey," she replied smoothly, raising her eyebrows at him. "Go do your legs, I'm going swimming." She said, handing Shane the rest of the bottle. She lifted her shirt up right before Shane's eyes. Shane hissed quietly, gripping onto the bottle. Mitchie slowly pulled her shorts down, almost seductively. Shane grunted and looked the other direction. "Well hurry up! I'm not going to go swimming by myself!" Mitchie giggled, oblivious to Shane's sudden urges. She poked Shane's hard chest, earning a loud _ouch_ from his lips.

"Hey!" he said, standing up.

"Oh-oh," Mitchie said, running away, laughing. Shane laughed along side with her, running after her. He was hot on her trail, just inches away, but Mitchie kicked her legs and ran even faster. "Catch me if you can!" she laughed, turning around so that she was running backwards.

"Come on, baby, we're not kids!" Shane said, sounding as if he was a whiny child. "And it's not fair! You know that those tight skinny jeans made me incapable of running fast!" Mitchie threw her head back and laughed.

"Looks who the kid now!" Shane smirked and tackled her gently onto the sand. The two of them laughed loudly, sounding so gleeful, so full of life. It was like there was no flaw or problem to the world as the two stared at each other, still chuckling. Everything was at peace, everyone was happy.

Shane pushed strands of hair away from Mitchie's face. He finally stopped laughing and smiled at his girlfriend instead, running his fingers against her sides. Shane sighed and closed his eyes, kissing Mitchie from her chest to her lips. "You make me happy." Shane said. Mitchie blinked at him, confused. Sure, she knew that Shane loved her – heck the _whole world _knew that Shane loved her. But he never literally said that she made him happy, that she was the center of his blissful life.

"I do?" Mitchie asked, cupping Shane's face. "Why?"

"Because…because you don't judge my every move. You tell me to be nice to others no matter how much of a prick they are. You would do anything for me just to make me happy. Because…because you're just you." Mitchie's face flushed as she smiled giddily at Shane. "And I love you." He whispered, kissing her lips one more time.

Mitchie grabbed Shane's hands and dragged him towards the ocean. Shane pulled his shirt off and threw it behind his back before the two entered the cool water. He grabbed Mitchie's waist and spun her around in the ocean, watching how the sun reflected her glittering body as she laughed. Mitchie dunked Shane's head into the water. Shane immediately tugged Mitchie down with him, kissing her underwater. The two shot up and smiled at each other. "You wet my hair." Shane complained, patting his dark strands.

Mitchie laughed. "Sorry for ruining your pretty boy hair, baby." She apologized.

"I repeat: my hair is _sexy_." Shane clarified. Mitchie laughed again and wrapped her arms around Shane's neck. She rested her forehead on his, and Shane tightened his hold on her. That feeling came back to him, the one that made him want to hold onto Mitchie forever. Shane didn't want to let go.

"This is really sweet of you, Shane." Mitchie said, running her fingers through his drenched hair that was beginning to curl. She slicked it back behind his ears and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I love you so much." She whispered before giving him another kiss. Shane felt his heart drop as he kissed Mitchie back. He should be happy right now. He should be showing his girlfriend all the love he could possibly give. But knowing that she'll just end up getting hurt…Shane couldn't stand it.

"Do you think we should head back?" he asked against her lips, his mood slowly dying down. Mitchie gave Shane a concerned look.

"Why? What's wrong?" Shane gave her an assuring look, shaking his head as if to say that everything was alright. Mitchie pouted and rested her head on his shoulder. "I want to stay here with you, forever and ever." She whispered. Shane felt a shock inside of him. He almost winced as Mitchie said those words. Shane knew that he could give Mitchie whatever she wanted at the very second.

Anything but that.

* * *

_I cooked you the best dinner ever, and you totally loved it. We ate it outside in the front porch so we could watch the sunset. And wow, the sunset was beautiful.

* * *

_

Mitchie stepped out of the shower and exited the bathroom. She closed her eyes and hummed as an alluring scent of food passed through her nose. "Shane, did you order something?" she asked, walking into their bedroom. She dressed herself in comfortable clothes and entered the kitchen to find Shane smirking at her. "Oh my God, you actually cooked something?" Mitchie asked, astonished. She walked over to the table and saw the delicious homemade pasta that was sitting in front of her. "Oh, Shane, thank you!" she said.

"Anything for my Mitchie, but don't hate me if it tastes funny." Shane said, pouring a handful of pasta into a bowl. "Here, tell me what you think." He said. Mitchie took a bite out of it and groaned in satisfaction.

"Oh, this is so good." She said, helping herself to more of the pasta. "I never knew you could cook so well! Why did I even bother making breakfast for you every morning if you could actually do it yourself?" Shane laughed and gave Mitchie a conceited smirk.

"Well, I am a man of many talents." He said, praising himself. Shane grabbed a plate and took a few spoonfuls of pasta as well. He looked behind his shoulder to see that the sun was halfway past that hill on top. "Come on, let's go eat outside." He said, taking his plate and walking towards the door.

"Ooh, okay! Race you!" Mitchie said excitedly, running past Shane outside while carefully balancing her mountain of pasta on her plate. Shane smirked and ran after her. He grabbed her waist with one arm and beat her to the door. "Hey, cheater," she whined. Shane smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You're such a kid." He whispered, smirking right at her again. "And a sore loser," he added, winking. Mitchie gasped and smacked his chest. "Ow, and a hard hitter," he said, rubbing his now bruised chest. Mitchie giggled and continued eating.

She laughed once Shane missed his mouth and a slice of pasta rolled down his shirt, staining it forever. Shane frowned and wiped it, but it only made it worse. Mitchie couldn't stop laughing. She covered her mouth with her hands, trying to contain it in, but it was too tempting. "Someone's a little messy." She said in a sing-song voice. Shane sneered and continued to wipe it off, not noticing that the stain grew bigger.

"Ugh, stupid, stupid stain," he muttered, still trying to clean it off.

"Honey, that makes it even worse." Mitchie said. She grabbed a napkin and leaned over towards Shane. "You should do…" Mitchie's leg accidentally flipped Shane's plate and the rest of his pasta landed on his pants, marking his pants with orangey-red ooze. "…oops." Mitchie said, giving Shane the most innocent look she could portray.

"Oh, you're so getting it." Shane warned, giving Mitchie a wicked smirk.

"Shane-" Shane grabbed Mitchie's plate and poured it down her shirt. "-oh my God!" she squealed. The tomato sauce smeared the inside of her shirt, and she could uncomfortably feel the pasta sliding down her skin. "Ew, ew, ew, get it off!" she begged, jumping up and down so that the pasta could fall. Once every bit was onto the ground, Mitchie smacked Shane in the chest again.

"Hey, you did the same thing!" Shane said, defending himself.

"It was on accident!"

"Aw, you know you still love me." Shane taunted, kissing Mitchie's lips. Mitchie's raging body calmed down. She cupped Shane's face, kissing him back. Shane's hands made their way down to her hips and he stroked her body gently, giving her the feeling of temptation. Mitchie would have let Shane do whatever the heck he wanted with her out there at the moment, but he pulled back teasingly instead, giving Mitchie another smirk. "See, you still love me." He whispered. Mitchie scoffed and pulled away.

"You're just so…"

"Irresistible? Desirable? Amazing?"

"That and infuriating!" Shane laughed and wrapped his arms around Mitchie's small and sticky body frame, ignoring the sauce that was now attaching itself to his skin. "But I still love you." She said, smiling while giving Shane a frustrated look.

The two looked out ahead of them. They almost forgot about eating as they stared at the pink-orange skies that filled their vision. Each bright color outlined the faded clouds of white, perfectly delineating the sun's path. It was like watching sparks fly out in random places yet creating a magnificent pattern. Shane and Mitchie were awestruck.

"Wow, this is something we're going to remember forever and ever." Mitchie said, looking at the vast skies all around her. She looked back at Shane, rubbing his shoulder. "When we're married and our kids asks us about our memories, this is definitely on the list." She whispered, blushing slightly. Normally, Shane would have smiled at something like that, look forward to doing just that. But the pain that was poking, trying to penetrate though his shield, through his skin told him other wise.

He knew that that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

_Okay, then you and I were right under the stars, still at the beach. We just stared at the stars before us, and I told you each and every one of my secrets.

* * *

_

Mitchie tapped her fingers impatiently against the couch, staring at the blank TV as she waited for Shane to come downstairs. She sighed, bored, and leaned back. _What could be taking him so long? _She wondered, looking back behind her at the staircase. All she heard were shuffling noises that came from upstairs and zipping. Mitchie raised her eyebrow and fully turned her body to face the back. "Shane, sweetie, are you almost done?" she asked.

"Give me a few seconds, baby." Shane replied back. Mitchie nodded her head and sat straightforward. Shane was right on time. Seconds later, he came jogging downstairs with a duffel bag in his hands. "We're going out." He announced, throwing Mitchie a charming smile. Mitchie gave him an odd look.

"Out? Shane, we're in between a forest and a beach, it's the middle of the night, and it's _freezing _out there." Mitchie said. She looked at Shane's attire – flannel pajamas and a jacket. She was only wearing sweatpants and an oversized shirt. She wouldn't be able to blink out there. "I don't think I have anything out for the cold." Mitchie said. Shane pulled out a wool blanket from the bag and handed it to his girlfriend.

"And that is why we have blankets. See, I'm smart and I think ahead." Shane said proudly, tapping his head. Mitchie laughed and wrapped the blanket around her arms, stepping into her shoes.

"Why are we going out anyways?" she asked. Shane took her hand and they walked right back to the beach.

"You'll see why." Shane muttered softly into her ear before leading her away.

Once they reached the beach, Shane let go of Mitchie's hand but only to grab another set of blankets out of the duffel bag. He laid it down against the shadowed sand and softened out the creases. He sat down and patted at the space next to him, smiling at Mitchie. Mitchie smiled back and lay besides him, hugging his stomach. "So, will you tell me now?" she whispered into his ear.

Shane sighed. If the sun was still out, Mitchie could see that he was flustered. "Okay, don't make fun of me, but the only reason why I took you out here was so that we cold…_talk_." Shane said, running his fingers up and down through Mitchie's soft hair. Mitchie raised her eyebrows, giving Shane an impressed look.

"Why would I make fun of you?"

"Well…guys – especially rockstars – don't do this kind of stuff with their girlfriends…don't tell Nate or Jason." Mitchie laughed and stroked Shane's cheek.

"Your secret's safe with me." She whispered before placing a light kiss on his nose.

"Okay well, God, how do I say this?" Shane looked up at the stars that filled the horizon. "I want to tell you things that I never told people before…stuff that I could only trust you with." Shane confessed, glancing at Mitchie timidly.

"You can tell me anything, and I won't tell anyone. I promise." Mitchie said, rubbing Shane's shoulder for assurance. Shane nodded and took a deep breath.

"When I was younger, I actually wanted to be a doctor instead of a rockstar." Mitchie raised an eyebrow in shock. "Before I fell in love with music, I always wanted to help people. Like…I just couldn't stand seeing someone hurt. Every time I would see some kids bullying Nate or Jason, I'd beat the crap out of them then help Nate and Jason. They used to call me their personal 911 paramedic." Shane laughed.

"What about when you get hurt? Who was there to help you?" she whispered. Shane sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"Me, just me," he whispered back. Mitchie frowned and hugged Shane even tighter. "But I came out fine. Nate was always getting bullied for stupid things like his height and hair while Jason was made fun of for being 'weird'. Me…it was because people made up a rumor that I didn't live in a good family and didn't grow up in a good environment." Shane could feel tears starting to trickle down his cheeks. Mitchie wiped those tears away, not saying a word. She knew that Shane didn't want her to do anything, just listen. "They said that my dad hit me and my mom while my mom was a drunk. Ugh, those kids who went to my school were bastards." He said, shaking his head.

"But you don't have to face them anymore." Mitchie said.

"I still have to live with that memory of them hurting my family. My dad never laid a hand on me or my mother. My mom didn't drink unless she was completely depressed. Those kids thought that my dad left while my mom ran off with some other guy when she was high." Shane stopped. He felt like his throat closed and he couldn't breath. More tears slipped from his eyes and rolled down his face. "They _died _in a car accident when I was fourteen." He whispered. "And I had no one." Shane felt like his whole entire armor cracked, and he was now broken. He buried his face in Mitchie's neck, embracing her tightly.

Mitchie has never seen Shane cry. It's _Shane Gray_, the multimillionaire rockstar, for crying out loud, who was now tearing up. She was shocked to hear his story, to see this side of him. She never knew that Shane grew up so…alone. Mitchie kissed the top of his head and rubbed her hand up and down his back, comforting him silently. "You have me now, Shane. I will never leave you." She whispered softly.

Shane tightened his grip around Mitchie as she said those words. He looked up, his face smudged with tears. Mitchie looked at the skies as well and stared at the stars with him. "I always wanted to play a concert in the clouds." He whispered, almost talking to himself. "Do you think that…He…would like it?" Shane asked.

"Who do you mean?"

"…Him…God…do you think he would like it?" Mitchie gave Shane a small smile.

"He would love it so much that He'll probably be screaming like a fan girl along with those angels." She said. They stared up at the sky, the stars reflecting upon them. "Why do you ask?" Mitchie wondered. Shane gulped and pulled Mitchie down to his lap.

"Just…wondering," he said in a gentle voice. Mitchie nodded and the two sat there the whole night, staring up at the stars until they fell asleep.

* * *

_Then the next thing I see is I'm going around to every person that I know and apologized for every bad thing I've ever done to them. I hugged them and poured my soul out to them. When I reached you, I just hugged you, saying that I'm sorry that I had to go…

* * *

_

Shane knew what he had to do. He didn't think that he could go on with regret piled up in his back when he left. Shane stopped at Nate's condo. He stood nervously behind the door, scared. What was he supposed to say? Well, he knew what to say. Nate had to be the person he complained about the most since he's so uptight and bossy. But _how _was Shane supposed to say it? He sighed and knocked on the door gently, shutting his eyes shut as he waited for Nate to answer it.

A few moments later, Nate opened it with a perplexed look on his face. "Hey?" he said, though it came out like a question. Shane opened his mouth to start speaking. It was either he couldn't' find the right words to speak or he lost his voice because nothing was coming out of Shane's mouth. He shouldn't be afraid to talk to Nate. This was his band mate, his childhood friend and still his best friend. Nate was like his _brother_.

"I just wanted to say…" Shane took a deep breath. He felt scared of saying it, scared of Nate's reaction. This was _Nate _he was apologizing to of all people, the most judgmental and intense guy in the world. But he had to do it. "I'm sorry." Shane finally blurted out. Nate stared at his friend with wide eyes. He fought the urge to clean out his ears and ask, _I'm sorry, what?_ "I'm sorry for giving you a hard time in the past. I'm sorry that you had to deal with all of my blow ups before and that you were the one who was always covering for me even if I was supposed to take responsibility for my own actions. I'm sorry that I act like a complete prick because I get annoyed with you, and I'm sorry for…not being your best friend for a while."

"Shane, all of that happened a _long _time ago." Nate said. "You changed, and I see that. You really don't have to apologize." He said, patting his best friend's shoulder.

"Even if that did happen a long time ago, it doesn't mean that I shouldn't say sorry. You work so hard, and I make it worse for you when I go all diva-tantrum." Nate smiled.

"Well apology accepted, Shane. I'm just still confused why you decided to say it now." Nate said. Shane simply shrugged and walked away, leaving Nate confused yet happy at the door. Nate was always one to analyze things to the very last detail when he didn't understand anything. He always wanted to the reason for things no matter how trivial it was. That's why he knew exactly what to do at any time. He was the leader of not only their band, but the leader that lead Shane's life when he didn't know where to go.

Now Nate had no one to navigate.

Shane drove over to Jason's house, who lived a few blocks down from Nate's condo. Shane smiled and shook his head to find Jason running around the front yard with his pet birds flying around him. Jason stopped to find Shane in front of his house. He smiled and waved at his band mate, looking so joyful and blissful, like he always does. Shane just had to smile genuinely back. It was like waves of happiness crashed over Shane's body. Jason made him smile but just the same smile Mitchie causes him to wear.

Shane stepped out of his car and walked over to Jason. "Hey, man, what's up?" Jason asked, sticking his finger up in the air so his bird could land safely on him. Shane watched as Jason's two birds flew onto his finger, allowing him to take them back to their cage.

"Uh…nothing…I just, um, wanted to…say some…stuff to you…ya know." Shane said. He couldn't understand why he was more nervous with Jason than Nate. It was _Jason_, fun loving, sweet, and happy Jason. There was nothing to be timid over. But Shane knew why he should be nervous. Almost every time Shane could recall, he's said every horrible thing to Jason possible and called him every offending word that belonged to the world-wide dictionary. Yet, Jason has never done the same back. Shane was getting killed with kindness.

"Stuff like what?" Jason asked, setting his birds inside of the white cage. He locked them in securely before turning back to Shane. "What's on your mind?" he asked. His smiley face made it even harder for Shane to say sorry. Shane scratched the back of his neck shyly.

"Well…this is going to be hard for me to say." Shane said, the volume of his voice lowering down. Jason stared at him patiently, still smiling, still merry. "I'm sorry, okay?" Shane said. Like Nate, Jason began to stare at Shane confused. "I'm sorry for-"

"It's fine." Jason interrupted before Shane could even continue. "It's all fine." Shane blinked, staring quizzically at Jason.

"What do you mean, 'it's all fine'?"

"I mean that apology accepted." Before Shane got the chance to ask another question, Jason held his hand up to stop him. "What mattered the most is that you actually came to say sorry. Sure, it took you a long time, but something woke you up and told you to come here. You _actually _came here. That's what matter, Shane. So, apology accepted." Shane smiled again. He dug his hands into his pockets and shook his head.

"Bye, Jason," he said, walking back towards his car. "Oh, and one more thing," Jason looked up at Shane, "take care of Mitchie for me. When she needs help, can you and Nate help her? Do whatever it takes just to help her." Jason blinked, but he nodded. He didn't understand what that meant, but he didn't question it.

But that was just Jason for you. Easy going, friendly, and loving Jason. That boy never looked for a fault in the situation. Instead, he always stared at the bright side. Sure, he annoyed Shane – enough to make Shane want to drown him – but he was always there to make Shane happy when he was feeling down. He was always the one Shane called every time when he wanted a laugh or a smile.

But now Jason had no one to cheer up.

Shane parked his car in his driveway. He jogged up to the house and opened the door to find Mitchie sprawled out on the couch with an open magazine covering her face and a remote in her hand. She was still sleeping even if the TV was loudly blasting in front of her. Shane smiled in amusement and softly took the remote from Mitchie's hands and turned the TV off before grabbing the magazine and placing it on the coffee table besides them. Shane pushed away Mitchie's bangs the covered her closed eyes so he could see her face. Her beautiful, beautiful face.

Mitchie's eyes fluttered open and she yawned tiredly. "Hmm, hi, baby." She murmured. Shane kissed her forehead gently and smiled down at her.

"Hey," he replied, stroking her hair. "I need to tell you something." His voice was painfully serious, a tone Mitchie has rarely heard. She sat up straight, meeting Shane's eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice. Shane thought that saying sorry to Nate and Shane was difficult but saying it to Mitchie was the worst. He was going to break her fragile heart, shatter it into millions and millions of pieces. He couldn't even tell her why. All he could simply say is sorry. Like that's enough. Shane felt his emotions run into overdrive. He took Mitchie into his arms quickly, firmly holding her again.

"I'm so, so sorry." He whispered into her ear.

"Shane, what's wrong?" Mitchie asked. This time, fear was heard all over her voice.

"I have to go somewhere. I have to leave you." Shane forced out. He could feel Mitchie's face falling, her eyes dimming, her heart breaking. Imagining it was just as worse as seeing it.

"What? Why? Where are you going?" Questions ran through Mitchie's mouth like crazy. Shane couldn't handle the pain he was hearing in her voice. "Shane, why won't you answer me? What's going on?" she whispered. Shane could feel her tears falling from her eyes onto the cloth of his shirt. He shut his eyes and held Mitchie against him closer. "Why a-are you l-leaving me?" she stuttered, her voice cracking.

"I didn't want to…I…I'm sorry." He whispered. More tears dripped onto his shirt until he felt one spot soaking wet. Mitchie didn't say anything else, but she still held onto Shane as he held onto her.

This was his Mitchie. The girl who he couldn't understand yet loved so dearly. She was the girl who he was supposed to marry and never divorce. They were supposed to have two kids and live up in the forest near Camp Rock where they first met. They were going to live a happy life together forever. _Together forever. _

Mitchie was the only girl Shane could see himself with in the future. The only one who makes Shane want to be a better person everyday, the only one who replaced his rockstar attitude with his old good-natured self. She was his light when his whole world consumed itself in darkness. She was that smile that was looking for Shane's lips. She was the missing piece to his incomplete life. She was the only girl Shane was capable of loving, and he was the only boy Mitchie loves.

And now…Mitchie had no one to love…

* * *

_Then I said that I loved you…

* * *

_

Shane felt weak, weaker than he has ever felt. He groaned as fire ignited underneath his skin, pointing out into every direction in his body. He crumbled onto the floor when his knees gave out. His thud against the cold kitchen floor tiles made the pain even worse. He yelled out, cursing heavily, as his body ached even more and more. _So this is it…_he thought miserably. Shane felt tears welling up in his eyes again as the sting in his body increased by the second.

Shane shouted as tears slipped from his eyes. The pain was just unbearable. He heard Mitchie running down the staircase. She screamed and hurried over to him, throwing questions. Shane forced his eyes opens, trying to look at her. He stared at his Mitchie, his sweet and lovely Mitchie. She was surrounded by a light, a light that was beginning to pull Shane.

"Shane! Oh my God, Shane! What's wrong! Talk to me, Shane!" Mitchie screamed. Tears poured harder and faster from her eyes. She just couldn't understand what was going on. _What was wrong with Shane? Why is he acting like this? He's always fine, what's happening?_ Millions of more questions zoomed through Mitchie's mind, but the tears prevented her from speaking a word correctly. Shane blinked and gave her a weak smile.

"Shane! What's happening?!" she finally said. She took Shane's head on her lap and hugged him tightly. Secretly, she knew what was happening. By just looking at his lifeless body, she knew, it didn't take a genius to figure it out. The thing is she just didn't want to believe it. She didn't want him to go. She then realized what Shane meant when he said that he had to go, that he's going to leave her. Mitchie broke out into more tears, her heart aching so, so much. "Shane, baby, stay with me!" she begged. Her voice was so desperate, so needy, so devastating.

But Shane could barely hear her. Her voice was fading away, just like her image.

He began to remember everything they've done in the past week. Everything that they've done their whole lives together. From meeting the kitchen in Camp Rock, performing at the Final Jam, finally getting together as a couple, moving into a house that they could call both of theirs…Shane could remember thinking about proposing to her…it's not like it wasn't obvious. He _was _going to do it soon…but what was the point when he was going to leave? Shane knew that he had one more thing to do, one more thing to accomplish.

"I…" Shane whispered. His eyes began to shut, but he willed for them to stay open. He needed to do that one thing before he left. Just one more thing.

"Shane, no, don't!" Mitchie pleaded. She knew she was losing him, she just knew it. But she didn't want it to happen. She couldn't bear it, face it, accept it. She _won't_.

"I love you." Shane whispered, his voice so soft, so quiet…like an angel's…

"No! Shane, don't leave me!" Mitchie cried out, hugging him even tighter.

"I love you so much…" Shane's eyes closed and his body felt numb in Mitchie's arms.

Silence.

"I…I love you too." Was all Mitchie could say after a long period of time. She tried to breathe, but she felt like oxygen was ignoring her lungs. She took in deep breaths, hoping that this was just a dream. She told herself that this _is _a dream, a nightmare actually. She was going to wake up soon with Shane holding her like every morning. _This is just a nightmare_. _Shane is right there, right next to me_. She told herself.

Mitchie opened her eyes and let out a devastated sob. She was awake…and Shane wasn't there.

* * *

_Saying goodbye is just another way of saying I love you._  
-Miley Cyrus

* * *

Caitlyn and Tess comforted Mitchie, both of them holding onto her tightly as she just continued to sob, cry, and tear up. It was like that was the only thing she was capable of doing these days. Sob, cry, and tear up. "Shhh," Tess cooed, her eyes watering. She glanced at Caitlyn who was tearing up as well. She and Caitlyn stared at Nate and Jason, who were actually taking it worse than the girls. Jason was staring at Shane's coffin, depressed, while Nate was trying not to yell on the phone.

"How the _hell _did this happen?" Nate demanded quietly onto the phone. He wiped his tears away furiously every few seconds while trying not to let his voice cracked. He listened onto the other line, waiting for his answer. His eyes softened but his anger was still visible. "Okay," he whispered before slamming his phone shut.

Nate stood next to Jason and the two of them stared down at the coffin where their best friend laid…their brother. "Oh God," Jason whispered, tears falling faster and faster down his eyes. Nate closed his eyes shut and hung his head low. "W-what happened? What did the doctor say?" Jason asked.

"Cancer. He had cancer and told _nobody_." Nate said. He didn't know whether to be mad at Shane for not saying a word or be mad at the fact that Shane's…gone.

"What?" Mitchie gasped. They all turned to her. It's the first word she has spoken in days. Mitchie stood up and walked over to Nate quickly, tears still pouring down her eyes. "He had _what_?" Even if her voice was just a whisper, they could all hear the anger and frustration in her voice.

"Cancer." Nate whispered. Mitchie's lip trembled and she began to breathe irregularly again. Jason then remembered what Shane asked him to do._ Take care of Mitchie_…his voice was like a sweeping wind in his ears. Jason engulfed Mitchie into a hug, trying to comfort her, take care of her like what Shane wished.

"H-he said that he t-told me everything! Why didn't he tell me this?" Mitchie sobbed into Jason's shirt. Tess and Caitlyn slowly walked over to her and wrapped their arms around their devastated friend, and Nate joined in with them. They all embraced Mitchie, knowing that she was the one who needed the care and the love the most. "W-we were s-supposed to get married and have two kids! T-then we would move up to t-the f-forest and – and-"

"Shhh," Tess said again, trying to calm her hysterical friend.

"We were supposed to live happily together forever!" Mitchie cried.

"Uh…the ceremony is starting soon." They heard a voice pipe up. They all released each other from the large hug and reluctantly walked to their seats, still crying, still depressed, and still missing Shane. "Now before we start, I think Mitchie Torres would want to say a few words." Mitchie stared down at her hands. She didn't think that she could say anything without sobbing uncontrollably in between. "Mitchie Torres,"

Caitlyn nudged her. Mitchie blinked her eyes shut for a second before walking up to the microphone. Her eyes were still down. She couldn't stare at the other people before her. It was almost as agonizing as…staring at Shane's lifeless body next to her. When someone cleared their throat, Mitchie knew she had to say something whether she liked it or not.

"Shane Gray…was a man of many talents." She managed to smile as she remembered that day when Shane cooked her that pasta when they were out at the beach. "He could cook, he could play instruments, and he could sing…wow he could sing." Mitchie sighed. "He always did things for the people he loved; not many things, but things that he knew would make them happy. If it was something simple as giving them a hug or something extravagant like…I don't know…playing a concert for them in the middle of the park and dedicating a newly written song for them." Mitchie paused, remembering that too.

The memories flooded her mind, taking over her head. Mitchie let out a small whimper, not knowing how long she could take this. "And he knew how to make a person happy. He really, really knew. Shane made me the happiest girl alive. He did _everything _in his power just so that…my happiness…was…" Mitchie took a deep breath, she couldn't continue that sentence. "We've all looked over Shane, just thinking that he's this…cookie-cutter popstar. He's not. He's this wonderful guy that we were all lucky to have as a co-worker, a singer, a…a friend." Mitchie sighed and bit her lip. She just needed to say one more thing. "I love you, Shane." She whispered. "And I always will."


End file.
